


[Podfic] Folding

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [10]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm doing laundry, and you're not allowed to harass me when I'm not in costume," Billy reminds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Folding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [  Folding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161077) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entangled now for having BP!! <3

Folding

By: Entanglednow

4:43

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Folding.mp3)

 

Streaming:

 


End file.
